There is a need for providing mechanical and electrical junctions between two conductors, such as a connector and a terminal post on a storage battery. Automobile storage batteries are provided with two terminal posts to which connections are most frequently effected by means of ring clamps attached by nut-and-bolt systems.
The principal shortcoming of such devices is that they require the use of tools when it is necessary to change the battery, or more simply, when it is desired to recharge a battery. In the latter case, it is strongly advised that the battery be disconnected from the electrical system of the vehicle by disconnecting at least one of the terminals.
Certain devices which allow disconnecting one of the connectors from its terminal post without using tools do exist. Systems of this kind often use the property possessed by the battery terminals, usually formed of lead, of being malleable, and are therefore capable of undergoing certain deformations of the material. Thus, one of the best known systems comprises a connector having a slotted skirt provided with grips which fasten themselves to the terminal post under the influence of annular tightening accomplished by means of a ring clamp. A nut associated with the skirt and ring allows the connector and terminal post to be brought into contact by screwing.
The principal shortcomings of this device are its cost and use, which are, respectively, high and difficult due to the large number of assembly operations. In addition, the slotted skirt has the disadvantage of rapid deterioration of the terminal posts through penetration of the grips into their material. Consequently, after a certain number of manipulations, the terminal is worn and it is no longer possible to achieve an efficient attachment thereto.